117
by KivaJayelle
Summary: Damon's blown a gasket after having witnessed Bonnie devour a tasty treat. Lemony.  Adult Content.


**117**

**Bennett House- Late Evening**

117. That was the final tally that made him hit his threshold, his limit. He fought to keep his hands from winding into that bouncing, teasing ponytail of hers to drag her across the midway like some Neanderthal of old.

He stood at her door, carried there on a fog of humidity and lustful intent. With his heightened senses, he could nearly taste her on the breeze that carried from outside her bedroom window. He could almost _smell_traces of her honeyed and cinnamon skin, dewed with clean perspiration, making him lick his full lips in anticipation. He would for damn sure be tasting and touching her, wringing cries of his name from her lips, sating himself in her lithe, nubile body and imprinting himself on her very soul before the night was over. He felt himself lengthen and harden, a predatory smile ghosting across his sensual mouth.

But, _how_to get her to come to him? She'd never let him in, he thought. Stifling a curse, he turned his back on her house and streaked towards his own using his vampiric speed, hoping in vain to run her out of his system, at least for the night.

**Salvatore Boarding House- Late Evening**

After spending the last hour tossing about in the ridiculously opulent guest bed, her thoughts towards him were no less heated. Granted, it caught her unawares until she'd worked her way through half of that delicious water ice at the fair this afternoon. She'd been idly trailing her friends, now and again jostled by the fairgoers, happily enjoying her cool treat, lost in trying to soothe away the day's heat which had set her on fire. Alternately using her spoon and her mouth, she shoveled and licked her way around and through the pulverized ice, at times moaning with abandon. _Real fruit, too!_ She thought, her tongue catching up an errant line of strawberry fruit beginning to streak red down her forearm. She swore she could feel eyes on her. Scanning about, her eyes met his and all the work her iced treat had done to cool her heated body went up in flames as he raked his eyes over her.

Huffing, she punched her pillow a final time and settled into a dreamless sleep.

**Mystic Falls Fair- Earlier That Afternoon**

At times, she stopped walking entirely to focus solely on her ice. Licking and making appreciative sounds, she had no idea the stir she was causing among the males within her vicinity. When she did move, her hips, encased in short cut-offs swayed with enticement while her moans rivaled a porn movie's sound effects. He found himself dually irritated and amused that he wasn't the only man following in the wake of her unconscious siren's call.

Using his vampiric speed, he was fortunate enough to be able to catch the entire show from different angles, yet remain undetected by the humans. Worn denim, barely covering that world class, heart-shaped ass of hers, sashayed to her own rhythm. A side view showcased that wonderfully thumping carotid artery in the long graceful column of her neck. Tendrils escaped from her ponytail echoed her movements, framing her face. Moving quickly to view her coming towards him, he noted the secret smile and flush the afternoon's heat had added to her cheeks. Her full lips, stained all the more red with the berries curved sinfully about her spoon; her quick, darting tongue dipped into the ice as she lapped at it in feline satisfaction. He was there, lounging against a shooting gallery, when she lifted her arm to lick up that trail of juice, giving it one continuous stroke up to her fingers, coppery-green eyes shining and smiling when she reached the end of her fingertips. He'd nearly come in his pants, unable to suppress a low growl. It may have been the growl which made her look up across the fairway at him. It could have been the laser-like intensity with which he'd watched her make her progress towards the ferris wheel, where her friends waited on her.

Though he was some distance away from her, she halted her progress, eyes clashing with his. He rewarded her with a knowing, slow smile. Her gaze softened, then she blushed, her mouth parting as if to speak. Seeming to remember where she was, she closed her mouth, frowned at him, turned abruptly away from his gaze. Striding purposefully towards her destination, she shoved the last of her water ice in a nearby receptacle.

A few audible groans reached his ears from those males emboldened enough to follow her. They dispersed readily enough, seeking out other amusements. A shadow fell over him.

"Bonnie, huh?" his brother inquired.

"Yes." he'd answered, still staring at her retreating form.

"You do know she'll set your manhood to roasting if you trifle with her?"

"I'd expect nothing less of her."

A hand clapped him on the back. "They're your nuts, brother."

"Relax. I'm just going to mess up her hair…a little," he said, smiling in anticipation.

"Uh-huh. Good luck with that," he encouraged, strolling away from him.

Elena joined Stefan and asked, "What's Damon up to now?"

"Bonnie." He answered, looping and arm about her waist, more than a little amused.

Elena smiled. "Finally. He's been eyeballing her lately like she's something to eat, and _not_in a vampiric sort of way."

"Yes," he agreed. "Those two have been circling the drain for some time now."

"Tell me again why you're so sure he's not going to use her and ditch her."

"He dotes on her. Yes, they may spar like there's an impending apocalypse based upon the winning outcome, but she's wrapped in layers of protection: you, me, her family line, ties to this community, and the potential power she wields. She also represents a challenge to him; they'll never be bored in each other's company."

"Mm. I just hope you're right, for both of their sakes."

**Salvatore Boarding House – Early Evening**

"Thanks for letting me crash, guys. The HVAC guy should be out to my house first thing Monday. I don't understand why it's not working. It's a brand new unit," she shook her head in bewilderment.

"No problem, Bonnie."

Yawning, she stretched. "I'm going to leave you guys alone for the night. Could one of you point me to the biggest tub in this joint, so that I can take a cool dip?"

"Sure, use the one in Damon's room. It's the roomiest tub in the house."

"Speaking of your evil bro, what's he up to this evening?"

"He's usually out late at night, especially when Elena's staying over." Stefan replied.

Bonnie's eyes glazed over with exhaustion. "Ah. Groovy. Tub?"

Elena showed her upstairs to the guest room Bonnie would be staying in, and opened a door leading to the bathroom, which was attached to Damon's room on the other side of the expansive room. She started to run a lukewarm bath for her friend, then pointed out where towels could be found.

"A Jack-n-Jill? Connected to Damon's bedroom…are you shitting me?"

"Relax. He'll be out late. Your bedroom door has some ridiculously strong hardware on it, so it'll buy you enough time for you to either hit him with your witchy mojo or Stefan to stop him. You'll be fine. The most you'll be able to do is shout insults through the door at each other."

"Uh-huh," Bonnie murmured, unconvinced.

Suddenly cheered by a thought, she brightened, "You're right, I shouldn't worry. I'll just reinforce the door with a protection ward, just in case."

"You do that." Elena smiled, moving towards the door. "I'll leave you to your bath. You sure you don't want to hang out after?"

"No, it's been a long day. You two try to keep it down. You have a guest this evening," she said with a sly grin.

"We shall ever endeavor to try." Her friend winked at her, shutting the door behind her.

Bonnie spent a few minutes unpacking, then headed towards the bathtub for a long soak.

**Salvatore Boarding House – Late Night**

Damon ghosted through the corridors of his home, stopping in the kitchen to fill up on a purloined blood bank donation. Raising the mug to his lips, he detected an all-too familiar scent. Setting down the blood, he strolled through the house in search of her.

_What the hell is she doing upstairs?_

He quickly took the stairs, following his nose. At the door of the guest room, he stopped. Turning the knob, he found Bonnie curled under a light blanket, facing away from him.

Having long parted ways with any deity, Damon raised his eyes to the ceiling and offered up silent thanks to any and all who may have been on-call at that moment. Moving purposefully, he divested himself of his shoes, belt, wallet and jewelry near the door, unfastening the buttons of his dark shirt. Rounding the bed holding the slumbering witch, he sat down and looked his fill at the perfection of her peaceful face.

Smoothing a hand over her errant curls, he found himself feeling unsure until Bonnie unconsciously leaned into his touch, whispering his name. Lust gleamed within the depths of his ice-blue eyes and he felt himself stir once again. A touch of annoyance heated his cheeks as he realized that just possibly the desire he felt went both ways. Testing his theory, he caressed her head again and she moved into his hand, whimpering at the loss when he moved away.

_Enough of this!_ He switched on the lamp at the bedside table, giving the room a soft glow. Bonnie scrunched her face as her dreams were disrupted. She mumbled, "Turn it off and come to bed." Rolling onto her back, she threw an arm over her eyes.

Amused, yet no less determined, Damon smiled. "Bonnie."

"Mm?" Snore.

He leaned towards her ear and called again. "Bonnie."

"Mmm...Damon?" came the sultry murmur as she hovered on that sweet precipice between sleep and consciousness.

"117," he said firmly, stroking the sensitive shell of her ear with his tongue.

She shot towards full wakefulness and the opposite corner of the bed, as though she'd been shocked by a cattle prod. Hair in her eyes, she held out a hand to protect herself. Confusion dominated her face. "Damon! What are you doing in here?" Throwing her head back in frustration, she realized something. "Shit! I forgot the freakin' wards!"

Damon, got on all fours and slowly crawled across the expanse of the bed towards her. "117."

Swiftly regaining her faculties, eyes flashing, she asked. "Are you _high_?" Cocking her head to the side to examine his face, she continued in a curious tone, "Did you sip from a meth-head or something?"

Through his teeth, he whisper-roared, repeating, "117!"

"117, what?" she asked, raising her voice defiantly.

His hand snaked out, grasping her ankle, dragging her slowly, inexorably towards him. The look in his eyes captured her attention. When his face was inches from hers, he released her foot and spoke again. "117: licks, laps, moans and sighs and flicks of your tongue, witch! I watched you damn-near make love to that water ice this afternoon."

"So, what? You don't like the way I eat iced treats?" Holding a hand in front of his face, she dismissed him tiredly. "Fuck off, Damon, before I set fire to your precious hairdo."

Damon grabbed her hand, placing a kiss in her palm. Spearing her with his hot glance, he mused, "Don't you ever get tired of running from me? Make no mistake, I'm a predator, honey. The chase has been almost as delicious as the capture."

Her breath caught in her throat. Frowning and shaking her head, she said, "You're not chasing me."

His gaze became intense. "Oh, yes I have chased you; to the ends of this town and back. But effecting a capture...clearly, my methods haven't been working."

Her coppery-green eyes hardened. "Well, then try something different!" she spat.

His mouth came down on hers, his tongue seeking, and gaining entrance into the warmth of her mouth. Bonnie moaned.

Damon shifted his weight, cradling her head with one hand, and her waist with his other. Slowly, he lowered himself down to settle atop Bonnie's suddenly boneless body. She reached up threading her hands in his hair, shifting her hips restlessly. Damon's hand skimmed down her flank to her thighs, parting them and settling himself comfortably between her legs.

Her tongue dueled eagerly with his, as Bonnie's hands stroked the musculature of his back. One of her hands boldly traveled south to grasp his firm ass. Damon reacted instantly, growling his pleasure and rubbing his rock hard erection against her cleft.

Bonnie tore her mouth away from his and he explored the delicate skin of her neck and collarbone. Gasping for air, she tried to grasp the reigns of her runaway hormones. "Wait, Damon. This is crazy!" she alternately huffed and moaned.

Lifting his head from her skin, pinned her with his gaze. "Bonnie. What's crazy is you moaning my name in your sleep. What's crazy is I get hard as concrete whenever you deign to allow me into your presence. What's crazy is that I nearly dragged you behind a line of Port-A-Pottys today just so I could find out what the combination of you and strawberries tasted like. What's crazy is that you're so ready for me, but you're still talking. Shut up, or I'll make you shut up."

"'Shut up?' That's all you've got for me?" Bonnie fired back.

Damon's eyes darkened as he held her eyes with a smoldering, knowing look. "Bonnie. I. Can. Smell. You."

Bonnie gasped, speechless, her face flooding with heat. She closed her eyes in embarrassment.

Damon placed soothing kisses along her jawline. Cradling her face, he whispered. "Open your eyes."

She looked at him. "You want me?" he asked. She nodded. "You know I want you, right?" There was a small pause followed by another hesitant nod.

"Then we have no problem, except we're wearing too many clothes." He delved into her mouth, devastating her senses with another kiss.

Bonnie felt a sudden need to feel their bare skin pressed together. Bonnie's hands traced along the skin of his chest and abdomen, then boldly pushed the shirt off his body. She eagerly pushed herself up on her elbows drawing her tank top above her stomach and up over her head. The first touch of her fevered skin to his cool chest, had them both hissing in satisfaction.

Damon's hands caught hers and placed them above her head. He reared up to look at what she'd uncovered. His breath caught drinking in the sight of her. Eyes glazed with lust, dark hair tossed and spilling around her head and back, the caramel skin of her pert breasts topped by nipples the color of fine dark chocolate. Her belly quivered, alternately flexing and tensing as awareness streaked throughout her body.

Through her haze, she countenance grew questioning and she opened her mouth to speak. He moved a finger over her mouth and smiled to reassure her. "You are absolutely breathtaking." Damon leaned in to capture her mouth in another searing kiss.

Freeing her hands, he let her explore at her leisure. Bonnie was having none of that. She set to tugging down her PJ bottoms, maneuvering her hips and working them down the length of her legs. She reached for Damon's fastenings, but he stalled her hands. She whimpered in frustration.

"Patience, sweet witch." He promised. He lowered his head to one darkened straining nipple and took his first taste of her. Bonnie cried out, cradling his head closer to her chest. One hand came up to stroke and play her other nipple and she nearly bucked him off the bed.

Bonnie's legs began to scissor in urgency, as Damon kissed a trail from her nipples down to the heat of her. Gently, he tongued the engorged bud of her clit. Bonnie moaned, pushing herself down onto his mouth to increase the contact. Traveling further, he tasted the essence of her and coaxed more of her juices from her body.

"Damon, Damon, please!" Bonnie tossed her head, caught up in the fervor of his wicked mouth's caresses. Again focusing on her clit, he placed a finger at he weeping entrance and pushed gently forward.

He looked up at her in surprised wonder. "Good God, you're on fire."

"Damon!" she called. Smiling, he put his mouth back on her and spilled her over into the most intense orgasm of her young life. Her inner walls clamped down involuntarily on his finger as he let her ride out the sensations.

When she could resume independent movement, she raised her head to look up at him. He gifted her with a beatific smile. She frowned at him. "I bet you get anything you want from anyone you want when you smile like that, don't you?"

Standing at the foot of the bed, his undid his pants letting the material slither down his legs, finally freeing his rampant erection. He raked her body with a heated gaze. "Jesus, Bonnie!"

Stealing a glance at his member, Bonnie stifled a shudder. She had her doubts about his 'key' fitting into her 'lock'. The hesitation must've been evident in her face, because Damon chuckled reassuringly, laying himself across the length of her body, tenderly kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, we'll fit."

"Uh-huh." She gulped doubtfully.

He took her mouth in another drugging kiss, running his hands up and down the smooth skin of her upper body. Bonnie relaxed in gradual turns, and felt the stirrings of libido once again contend with rational thinking. She lifted a leg, attempted to bring him closer to her, letting her fingers skate across the skin of his back and sides.

Damon danced his fingers down the skin of her other thigh, raising her knee. Settling in between her legs, Bonnie undulated sensually against his abdomen, her flesh seeking out what he had to offer.

Damon felt what little control he had slipping. Pulling his hips back, he fisted his cock and found her entrance. Raising his head, he looked into Bonnie's face. "Look at me, Bonnie." Swallowing, she lifted her eyes to his as he thrust himself into her grasping heat.

He hissed out an oath as she cried out and went deathly still.

Pausing to let her adjust to his intrusion, he asked "Are you okay?"

The discomfort was already ebbing, being replaced by a coil of needing heat unfurling in her belly. She nodded her head and experimentally rotated her hips, which was Damon's undoing. He cried out, glorying in her heat and then thrust again, Bonnie moaning in encouragement. A blistering pace soon set in as Bonnie began to meet him stroke for stroke, her fingernails biting into the skin of his backside, urging him on. Tension built within both their bodies. As she neared her precipice, Damon's hand reached between them, finding that distended bundle of nerves and began circling it with the pad of his thumb. As Bonnie exploded around him, she shrieked out his name over again in a fervent litany. Damon, feeling her walls milking a response from him, snarled out her name, spurting his release into her.

Damon gathered her in his arms and rolled her onto his body, pressing soft kisses onto her face and hair as she struggled to re-learn how to breathe.

"Soo…this is what my best friend and your brother have been up to," she said, once she'd gotten control of her breathing.

"Probably, but unlike them, we'll eventually set the bed on fire." Damon chuckled darkly.

"We'll never be Ozzie and Harriett," she sighed blissfully unconcerned, drawing lazy circles on the skin of his chest.

Snarkily, he countered. "Better Ozzie and Harriett than that simpering, clumsy girl and her sparkly pet vampire your generation of females collectively swoons over."

"Lucky for you, I prefer a bit more monster in my man." She sniffed primly.

"Sweetheart, I'm all the monster you'll ever need." He promised.

In another area of the house, Stefan and Elena lay still in the aftermath of their own bout of lovemaking.

"Well, if anything, they sure are inspiring," Elena mused. "I'm glad I chose option 'B' instead of the ear plugs."

Smiling, Stefan gazed at her. "Me, too. You helped drown them out quite nicely."

Elena fanned her face. "I think we should turn the thermostat down."

"Almost forgot something." Smiling deviously, Stefan leaned over and withdrew a small object from the drawer of his nighttable. He placed it in her hand.

"What's this?" Elena asked.

"It's a 5-amp control board fuse. You may want to give that to Bonnie at breakfast, in order to fix her A/C unit."

Comprehension dawned on Elena's face. "You are something else, Stefan."

"Yes, I know," he affirmed, taking her lips in a torrid kiss.


End file.
